


70. "I will see as much of this world as I can before I leave it."

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day four - Favourite Scene and/or Quote and/or Episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	70. "I will see as much of this world as I can before I leave it."

I was born with wide-eyed wonder in my blood  
With a desire for freedom in my bones  
And with the wrong sense of responsibility in my heart

It took me too long, to learn how to live with my eyes open  
For me to close them when I die


End file.
